Red Sparkle
by Worma-Sir
Summary: Pink, Yellow, Blue, Green... I found out what they all meant but I couldn't understand what red meant until last night. This is the story about how I finally came to understand what Popplio's color meant. Warning: M-Human/M-Pokemon.
**Warning:** This is a graphic oneshot of a Male Pokemon x Male Human. Includes shota, yaoi, pokephilia. I strongly advise those who are turned off by any of those to turn around. You have been warned.

 **Disclaimer:** It may come as a shock to you but I don't actually own Pokemon. GASP!

Alright, so for my usual readers. I'm embarrassed that you're here. This is so not like my usual stuff. I know many of you are young so I repeat, turn back if this is not your cup of tea. Otherwise, readers are welcome! I haven't given up on Pokerific but this has been on my mind since the gen 7 reveals. The semester is over but my computer is having some trouble. I should be back to posting at a relatively good pace soon.

And for new readers, hello! The gen 7 reveals got me really hyped up. I'm not THAT enthusiastic about Pokemon in general but I look forward to new generations and this one has really promising starters (and I usually hate starters). Popplio doesn't get enough love, so he'll be getting lots of it in here from the male protagonist :D. This story is mostly inspired by a picture on a _certain site_... the pic is a Popplio of course and signed CPCTail. That's all I'll say. I'm more than sure you can find it on yourselves, if you really want to.

I hope you enjoy! You were warned.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly as the sun hit me in the face. I felt warm, possibly because of the body my arm is wrapped around. I smiled down at my sleeping Pokémon. I rubbed gently with my thumb on his chest and leaned in to kiss the back of his head. He makes the cutest snoring sound when he's asleep. I straightened up slightly and looked at the clock. It was still early and admittedly, we didn't get much sleep. And with that thought, a string of memories from last night hit me. My first thought was that it was all so sudden, me and him, but the more I pondered it, the more I realized, everything was leading up to it, since the day we met.

About that day, it was roughly one year ago, right after my 13th birthday. I was to get my first Pokémon from professor Hala. To say I was excited would be an understatement. Being 13, I had already some knowledge about Pokémon here in Alola. I had also decided what I would like to do once I got my Pokémon. What else, to be a Pokémon master of course, as cliché as that sounds. I just wanna meet as many Pokémon and trainers as possible. But enough about that, the real story involves someone else in my life.

So I was rushing to the professor's lab not wanting to have to wait like last time I was here. Prof Hala usually goes out to feed all the Pokémon in his enclosure around 9 which left me 15 mins to get there. I'd made it just in time. Professor Hala had his bags of Pokémon food ready. I rested my palms on my knees and panted heavily, standing in his doorway.

"Ho ho ho! He laughed heartily." I thought you might have changed your mind when you weren't the first one over."

"No…way." I breathed." Chores."

"Ho ho, fair enough sonny. Follow me." He chuckled and led me to the Pokeball room.

The first thing I saw in there were 3 Pokeballs lined up next to each other on his table. After that i didn't care to look at anything else. My stomach was in knots. I was finally going to get my first Pokémon. Professor Hala let out all three Pokemon. The flash of white faded and there they were. The famous trio! I guess the prof could see my excitement because he let out another of his baritone laughs.

"Best part about my job is that look on young trainers-to-be's faces at this moment." He said.

I wasn't really paying attention. All I was focusing on were the 3 before me. From left to right, they were the grassy owl, the flaming kitten, and the circus seal. Hala moved next to the owl first. Said owl was tilting its head from one side to the other as it blinked its large eyes. It then flew to my head and perched itself there. I stood still with a curious grin on my face.

"That means she likes you." He said." Her standing on something usually means she's curious about it, and when she's curious about something, she likes it."

She started pecking gently on my head.

"You won't find any pests up there Rowlet, I showered this morning." I mused.

Hala guided her to step off. Next I turned to the cat. It was pawing at my leg. I looked down and petted its head. It started coughing. I was concerned and glanced at Hala. He merely stared at the Pokémon with his arms on his hips and a smile on his face. I looked back down. The kitten coughed up a simmering black fur ball. Seconds later, the ball caught fire and evaporated leaving behind shimmering flares. The cat looked up at me with what seemed to be a smirk.

"Wow." I uttered.

"I can never know what he'll do next that one. Litten here's got a love for performance. He loves to bedazzle new people he meets with some kind of trick. I've never seen that one before." Professor Hala said as Litten raised its chin up proudly.

Lastly I moved to look at the seal which had been pretty quiet through this. It also didn't budge. It was staring intently at me. When my eyes met its own, it extended its right flipper to me. I was really surprised.

"Is it…is it offering its flipper for me to shake?" I asked the professor.

"Yes, you see this particular Popplio's spent a lot of time around humans only and apparently learned to act like them. He still gets along with Pokémon but he seems to prefer the company of people." He explained.

"Oh." I said.

I crouched down and took its flipper in my hand. He actually shook my hand up and down as would be a formal greeting while never once did he look away from me. I noticed his round nose sparkle with a pink glimmer that radiated. It was really something to look at.

Seeing my interest, Professor Hala was quick to explain." Popplios' noses sparkle in different colors depending on their mood. Pink means they are happy."

"Really? I didn't know that." I replied.

I realized my hand was still gripping Popplio's. I let go and stood back up. The three Pokémon stood next to each other looking up at me.

"Have you made your decision then?" The professor asked me.

"Yeah I think I did." I told him.

I crouched again, in front of Rowlet. I could hear Litten growl slightly. I dared to glance through the corner of my eye at Popplio. He was looking at me cautiously. His nose sparkled in Green. I took a mental note to ask about that. I stroked Rowlet's feathery wing lightly.

"You're a quirky little one." I commented.

"Lax actually." Professor Hala corrected.

"And funny too." I ignored him." I'm sure the next trainer would love to have you."

She responded by turning its head in a 45 degree angle. I smiled and turned to the feisty kitten. The black and red feline wagged his tail excitedly.

"And you, you have so much fire in you, no pun intended." I joked." Any boy will easily count you as their best friend."

Litten was happy with my remark. I then shifted my body to the waiting seal. The green sparkle was gone. Did he understand what I was doing? I got lost looking at his eyes. He never once broke eye contact. I noticed the professor was getting fidgety and remembered it was feeding time. No need to stall this any longer. It was my turn to extend my arm.

"Popplio, I can tell that you're a really special Pokémon. Will you be my partner?" I took a deep breath.

The seal immediately brightened up and shook my hand vigorously. He nodded and his nose glowed a bright pink. Wow, he understood me.

"Ho ho ho. You're going with Popplio then? Excellent choice." Professor Hala cheered." Do you want to give him a nickname?"

I hadn't give nicknaming my Pokémon much thought but now that I was asked, a name presented itself to me, but I didn't wanna force it. I turned to my Pokémon. My Pokémon, I need to get used to saying that.

"I want you to be happy with the name you get okay?" I asked and he nodded happily." How does the name Leo sound?"

Popplio looked to be deep in thought for a moment before smiling broadly and shaking his head up and down.

"Lio Lio!" He cheered in a soft boyish voice.

"Well that settles it then, looks to me like he's already adjusted to the name." Professor Hala quipped." And now one last thing."

He guided me to a bench with several machines and doohickeys on it. He grabbed a box and took out a familiar gadget.

"Every trainer needs to have one of these. Here you go, your own Pokedex!" He presented me with the device.

"Thank you Professor." I said.

I was pretty thankful for the Pokedex, but the source of my happiness was of course my new Pokémon. Leo. I was sure we were going to have a wonderful time together.

* * *

I felt even warmer after that reminiscence. I held Leo tighter against me, feeling his back against my bare chest. His scent entered my nostrils, and I wish I could say it smelled of buttercups and vanilla but no, it was a musky smell. That was understandable, considering last night. I liked it anyway.

"Lio?" Came his adorable little voice.

My seal looked up at me with sleepy eyes. He yawned cutely and I nuzzled his nose. He smiled up at me and his nose sparkled red. Admittedly, of all the colors his nose sparkled, red was the only mystery to me. Over our time together I figured out what most of the colors were and the remaining were clarified by professor Hala and my cousin Kukui. For example, blue sparkles meant he was feeling sad and yellow meant he was scared. I didn't like seeing those colors. I remember our first gym battle. I saw both of those colors.

"I know you'll be good Leo. Stop worrying." I held him up to me.

I noticed that cradling him when he was scared often calmed him.

"Pop, Popplio." He spoke.

He still had a tinge of yellow to his sparkle.

"First off all, you know that there's no way I'd let the battle hurt you, right?" I assured.

He nodded quickly, I knew he wasn't worried about that, he was pretty tough. He was scared of disappointing me.

"Secondly, if you lose, and there's no chance of that happening, I wouldn't care and neither should you. I won't think any less of you." I promised, yet he was still a little worried." Okay then, remember that battle against the surfer?"

His nose turned blue and he lowered his face. I raised his chin to look back at me.

"Did I get upset or yell or anything like that?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"This time will be the same, IF you lose that is, but you wont. So stop worrying." I insisted." If you don't cheer up, we won't go to the beach after the gym battle."

I taunted playfully and his eyes widened.

"Lio, pop, lio!" He pled.

I laughed and hugged him. His nose's sparkle was gone and he laughed.

"That's better." I rubbed his head.

When we got to the gym, the yellow glimmer was back but he had a look of determination. It was natural anticipation so I just supported him as best as I could. Truthfully I was nervous too, it was our first gym battle. I'll spare you the battle details. We won with flying colors and Popplio ran up to me and hopped into my embrace. His nose was shimmering with bright pink. He was really happy.

"I told you." I said as I caressed the back of his head." And you just won yourself an extra hour at the beach. You deserved it."

"Lio! Lio!" He yipped in delight.

The pink suddenly got darker. It was red. My smile disappeared. That was the first time I saw the red sparkling. It didn't look scary, the contrary actually, the red was soft and gentle. It almost relaxed me to see it. Popplio's body was warmer too. He still had that pleased look on his face and a glint in his eye as he smiled up at me so I didn't think much of it at the time. Maybe it was just a more concentrated pink meaning he was happier than he usually got.

On the subject of his nose colors, green made an appearance for a short time. It was another color I couldn't easily figure out. Thinking back on it, I almost laughed. It was all pretty funny now. It was sometime after our 6th gym battle win. My team was growing and they were all doing wonderfully. Leo and I were closer than ever. We understood each other easily. I was surfing with Leo in a water route and a swimmer challenged me to a battle. She insisted, thinking I was easy pickings probably because I was surfing rather than swimming, or maybe seeing Leo unevolved. She learned the hard way not to judge by looks. She wasn't upset though. She eyed me up and down and then offered to swim with me. I didn't mind. I don't get to spend much time with other people, not that I complained much.

We talked for hours until we got to shore. She told me she was heading to the Pokémon Center in the next town. It was getting dark and I was going to retire for the night too so I told her I'd go with her. I was about to return Leo to his ball but he shook his head.

"What is it boy?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, he just glanced at my swimmer friend.

I patted my shoulder." Well hop on then."

He quickly jumped on and wrapped his fore flippers around my neck.

"Does he always do that?" The girl asked me.

"Not often." I replied.

"Next time we battle, I wanna go against him." She said." And I wont take the excuse of you're surfing on him."

"Maybe, when you train some more." I shrugged.

"Oh is that how it is!? Mr. I don't swim wins one battle and thinks he's champion of Alola already." She drawled.

We both laughed. I felt Leo's arms tighten slightly around my neck. I turned to look at him and he was looking ahead, as if staring intently at something. His nose was giving off a little bit of green sparkle. Being the second time I see it, I was apprehensive.

"Hello!? Earth to champ wannabe." My companion nagged.

"Sorry what was that?" I asked.

"Your Popplio, his nose is glowing green. Is he sick or something?" She repeated.

I raised my hand to Leo's back and rubbed softly. He turned to look at me and the green was gone.

"Popplio?" He inquired.

I hummed to myself." Are you okay?"

He just nodded and looked back ahead.

"Wow he understands?" She asked me.

"Yeah, most things. He's a lot more like a human being than many people I've met." I told her, proud of my seal.

We got to the Pokémon center and separated into our rooms. Leo hopped down and scampered to the bathroom waiting for me to get in there and take a bath with him. He sure loves his water. If there's one time his nose gets pink is when we turn in for the night. At first I thought he would rather spend the time indoors than out there adventuring but I later realized he just liked spending one on one time with me. All throughout our bath, his nose never lost its pink shine. He splashed around and cheered with glee. I was pretty relieved to see him happy. Soon it was time for bed. Leo's nose was back to normal now. As I was returning him to his ball, I think I saw a bit of blue but I could have been mistaken.

The next morning I met with Lilo on our way out of the center. Lilo was my swimmer friend.

"Wanna hang out? There's a fare in town and I thought maybe you'd like to check it out with me. Two is always better than one am I right?" She suggested.

"I guess, not like I have a league to beat and a champion to dethrone." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you have one heck of an ego." She slapped my arm.

"Kidding." I laughed." Sure I'll go. I was gonna check out the town anyway."

We explored town and checked out the carnival. It was pretty fun and Lilo and I were having a blast. Lilo and I played a game at a stand where you toss a ball and it has to knock over bottles lined up as a pyramid. I tried but didn't win. Lilo managed to win herself a Buneary plush.

"Here, why don't you keep it, so you can remember your loss here when you give the league your best and lose." She winked at me.

"Yeah sure, I'll put it next to the big empty spot for my league trophy. It'll keep it company." I rebutted.

We both laughed. We both jumped when a flash of light sprung from my backpack. In front of me stood Leo looking at me and there it was, the green sparkle as bright as ever.

"What is it boy?" I crouched to his level.

He eyed the toy in my hands and the green turned to black. Uh oh I thought, black was bad. It meant he was angry. I picked up on that when a Bug Catcher got mad after he lost to me.

 _He was yelling childishly when Popplio stood in front of me and started barking loudly with an angry expression. Black was surprising to see but I didn't have time to contemplate it as the Bug Catcher stomped my way. Before he could get to me though, Leo sprayed him with a Water Gun that drenched him from head to toe. He stopped and grew even angrier._

" _Dude what's your problem? It's just a battle. If it's about the money, you don't need to pay me. Just chill." I eased._

 _He made to approach me again but stopped when Popplio barked incessantly at him. He glared at my Pokémon before huffing._

" _You and your Pokémon suck." That was all he said before he ran off._

" _Jeez, some people.' I muttered._

 _I picked Leo up and rubbed his tummy. The black was slowly fading as he made sure the offending trainer was gone and that I was safe._

" _You did good Leo! You rock." I whispered to him._

 _He turned to me and hugged me._

I added black to the list of colors I'd figured out what they meant so I was surprised to see his black sparkle make an appearance now with Lilo in the fare. He rarely ever got angry at anything. He was staring at the plush in my hands, growling quietly.

"Leo? It's just a toy. Lilo gave it to me. Wasn't that nice of her?" I asked.

One second it was green, the next it was black. What was going on? I needed to ask Professor Hala about this green sparkle.

"Hey Lilo, I think I'm gonna take Leo to the Pokémon Center, see what's up with him. I'll see you there okay?" I told her.

"I'll come with you." She offered.

"No no, it's okay. Don't ruin the fun. I'll see you later okay?" I insisted.

"Sure, later." She waved.

I took Leo back to the center. He still looked unhappy but the glow was gone. I phoned Prof Hala after I returned him to his ball.

"Hello Professor. How are you?" I asked.

"Oh it's you my boy, how goes your journey? Are you making good progress on the Pokedex?" He asked.

"We're having a lot of fun. I've got 6 badges now. The Pokedex is going along great." I assured.

"Good good, I knew I could count on you." He replied.

"Professor, I wanted to ask you something about Leo." I started.

"Is something wrong?" His expression turned serious.

"I don't really know. It's about a new color I'm seeing. I don't know what it means." I told him.

"Oh well what color is that. I'm sure I can help you with that." He said.

"Green, he's been showing it a lot lately and it goes together with black sometimes. Do you know what that could mean?" I asked.

"Ah yes, green. Tell me, did you catch a new Pokémon?" He asked.

"Not recently." I replied." At least not ones that I'm keeping with me. I only have the ones I can take care of, the rest I send to cousin Kukui."

"I see, and your team, are you giving increasing attention to any of them? Showing favoritism of some sort or special care?" He continued.

"Not at all, if anything, Leo gets the most attention." I told him and it was true. I held a special place in my heart for him, not that I neglected my other Pokémon.

"I don't know what to tell you sonny, your Leo is feeling jealous of something." He said.

"Jealous? That's what green is?" I was not expecting that to be honest.

"Yes my dear boy. I'm not surprised. You two are really close, so it is natural for him to feel possessive of you if you've been giving some other Pokémon attention." He commented.

"It's not a Pokemon. It's a person. I think." I shared.

"Is that so?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah, this girl and I were in the fare and she gave me a Buneary plush and that's when Leo popped out of his ball and started growling at the toy." I explained.

"I see." The professor rubbed his chin." I suppose he must not like the toy then. I'll study into the matter more."

"I guess, thanks professor." I ended.

I kept seated and took out Leo's ball. I let him out in my lap. He looked up at me and smiled. I rubbed his head. I was wondering what to do. I had an idea. I took out the plush from my backpack. When Leo saw it he frowned and the black was back.

"What is it boy? You don't like it?" I asked.

He didn't respond. He kept glaring at the toy.

"Alright." I stood up and walked to the trash can. I dumped the toy in it.

The black was gone. He looked up at me with surprised eyes and an open mouth.

"If you don't like it then it's gone." I told him.

He brightened up immediately and the black was replaced by red. Great, I forgot to ask professor Hala what red meant. He jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"All that fuss about a toy? You know it was never gonna compete for my attention with you." I reassured him while rubbing his head.

I walked us out of the center.

"Hey! I'm back!" Lilo called as she approached me.

Leo perked up and turned to the voice. He didn't growl but the green was there big time. I blinked at him. Was he jealous of Lilo?

"So, figured out what was wrong with Leo?" She asked concerned. She made to pet Leo but he turned away from her and grabbed me harder by the neck. I frowned.

"Yeah, listen Lilo, I'm heading out. Gotta go to the next city. It was good knowing you." I said.

Leo was watching me with curiosity. The green was getting weaker.

"But, I thought we were gonna go together. You sound like we're never gonna see each other again." She sounded hurt.

"I don't think that's gonna work out sorry." I said.

She stood there trying to process it. I started walking away.

"You know, you're letting a Pokémon dictate your life." She quipped.

I stopped moving. This time I was mad.

"If it's for such an amazing Pokémon like Leo, then so be it." I turned to her.

"You're making a big mistake." She clasped her arms in front of her." He's just a silly little seal."

"Don't you say one more word about him! He's worth a lot more to me than you ever could." I shouted.

I got a little closer and whispered to her." Oh, and you should check the trash can inside the Pokemon Center."

With that I walked away. She retorted with a miffed 'whatever' and went inside the center. I was off to the next city. Leo kept staring at me. I was really ticked off. He leaned closer and kissed me. Genuinely kissed me. That took me off guard and my anger washed away. I looked at him. His nose was as red as ever.

"Popliuu." He said softly and wrapped his flippers around my neck. I held him, content. I did make a note to tell him a little about kissing later. My guess is that, with him acting human so much, he kisses the way they do. But I don't think he's made the distinction between the types of kisses.

* * *

"Poplio." My lovely seal looked up at me. He leaned in and planted his moist lips on my own.

"You can go back to bed if you want. It's still early, and we didn't sleep much." I told him quietly.

He turned toward me and lay back down, staring into my eyes. I raised my hand to his cheek and touched it. The red sparkle was strong. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it really is a deeper shade of pink. But then I think, the colors are pretty distinct. He sometimes got Purple which is close to Pink but the difference was obvious. Purple meant he was grossed out. I saw that a lot when we fought poison type Pokémon. The most frequent color he gets though was orange. Orange meant one thing, food. I grew to expect orange before seeing it. He ate a lot. But seals eat a lot to keep body fat so it was normal. No I wasn't wrong about the colors. Red was its own color. Speaking of orange, it was starting to make an appearance on his nose right now. I made to get up but he stopped me with his flipper on my arm.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Lio." He cooed as he snuggled up to me.

Guess he didn't wanna leave bed yet. I wasn't one to complain. Unfortunately the decision was not mine. The doors burst open and in ran a fiery kitten.

"Lit lit, Litten lit." The cat jumped on top of me.

"Guess you're not the only one hungry huh Leo?" I mused." Stay here."

I got dressed to get the food ready for them as well as my other Pokémon with me. I wanted to give Leo breakfast in bed. Romantic isn't it? I made it to the kitchen and there she was, perched on top of the fridge. Man, do I have a team of eaters.

"Rowlet I'm assuming you're hungry too?" I asked her.

"Rowwwlet." She chirped and flapped her wings as if to emphasize her answer.

"Good morning honey!" My mom walked over and kissed my cheek.

I felt a little guilty considering that cheek was kissed by someone else throughout the night. I shuddered, that's not a thought I wanted to expand on so early in the morning, and with my mom there.

"Morning mom, I almost forgot you were here." I yawned." I'm not used to having someone else around."

"Oh sweety, were you that lonely?" She grabbed my face and smooched my cheek again.

"Not really. Leo was all I needed." I replied happily.

"Rowlet. Row!" The grassy owl jumped on my head and pecked me gently.

"I'd say you too Rowlet but I just got you yesterday." I laughed.

Litten strutted out of my room and started meowing loudly. A reminder I was well used to by now. They sure do love their stomachs. How did I wind up with all these hungry mouths? Oh right, helping professor Hala. That got me remembering those special moments in my journey. Which am I talking about? The 8th gym badge and the league of course.

* * *

My team and I had just beaten the last gym we needed to be legible to enter the league. I was so proud of Leo. He jumped in to my arms and gave me my second smooch on the mouth from him. Both in public might I add. This one right in the gym. I don't think anyone thought anything of it though. Just my Pokémon showing its love for me right? I added the 8th badge to my case and headed to the Pokémon center quickly, both to have my Pokémon rested and to phone professor Hala. I gave the nurse all my Pokémon except Leo. He seemed fine and wanted to stay with me anyway. We went up to the room we were to stay in for the night. I dropped to the couch with a sigh. I felt just as tired as my Pokémon. I let Leo out of his ball and he hopped on next to me happily. He made himself comfortable on my lap.

"Nice work today bud. You're the best." I praised him.

"Lio! Popplio!" He squeaked as he looked up at me with pink all over his nose.

I thought this was as good a time as any to explain some things to him.

"Leo, there's something you need to know." I said gently.

"Io?" He tilted his head slightly.

"It's about your kisses." I continued.

He blinked up at me waiting.

"I know you like to do things the way we people do and that's perfectly fine. But there's a few things you need to know about kissing." I started.

"Lio." He nodded slowly.

"Okay, so for us, kissing is not all the same. There's kissing between family, kissing friends and then there's another kind you do with special people." I breathed.

He was staring intently.

"When friends kiss, it's usually on the cheek or somewhere like that, it's only a sign of good friendship." I said." Moms and dads kiss their kids like that too but sometimes they do a little one on the mouth and its okay if the kids are young."

He nodded understandingly.

"There's only one other person who kisses you on the lips, and that's someone special to you." I was getting to the hard part. This was hard enough to think about, let alone explain.

He looked confused for a second before smiling happily and leaning up to me. He hugged my chest.

"Lio, Popplio!" He said to me.

"I know Leo, you're special to me too, but it's not what I meant." I tried. I should have expected that would confuse him.

He sat back down in my lap and stared with a poker face.

"I mean by special like, um, the Nidorina to your Nidorino, or the Illumise to your Volbeat. You know?" I asked.

He blinked a few times and smiled happily, leaning back up. This time he kissed me again. His nose sparkled a deep red.

"Popplio. Lio Pop." He said.

I had a sneaking suspicion he was saying I'm his Nidorina or something but I was thinking about his nose again.

"Leo." I sighed." Kissing on the mouth is for two in love. Do you understand that?"

He looked at me and smiled. He nodded and then leaned in again. It was a brief peck. I thought maybe he didn't understand it properly but he's a really smart Pokémon and picks things up quickly, even complicated human things. Then I started thinking, why was I so worried. So what if he thought I was the most special person to him? I was his trainer. He obviously had no one else to think that highly of. And I loved him to death. So what if he wants to show me he loved me?

"Okay, if you're sure, but you need to be careful. People kissing people in public is risky enough sometimes, a Pokémon kissing a trainer is not something anyone's used to and they won't understand. So we need to be careful okay? In here, when we're alone. It's okay but out there, if someone sees us they might think it's wrong. Do you understand?" I clarified.

He nodded seriously.

"You're such a good boy." I pet his head and he leaned into my touch.

I felt this warmth inside me, and a quiet rumble in my stomach. I was really happy that he liked me enough to kiss me the way humans do and that even when he knew what it meant, he still wanted to. As long as it made him happy, I would go along with it. I didn't know that I was just as happy about it at the time.

"Leo, how about you go take a bath while I go make a video call okay? I'll be right up." I told him.

At hearing the mention of a bath, he bolted up and his red sparkle turned a dazzling pink. I laughed slightly. The only thing he loved more than food was water.

"Don't make a mess in there buddy." I warned as I was leaving.

I went to the lobby of the Pokémon center to make the video call. The call was picked up by Rowlet. I was as surprised as you are.

"Row Row." It greeted.

"Uhh, hello?" I replied.

"Rowlet, what did I say about answering the calls?" Came an older voice before professor Hala appeared on screen." Oh it's you my boy, Rowlet has gained a fascination with my video phone."

I laughed." It's okay professor. I just had a question."

"Ask away sonny." He allowed.

"There's another sparkle color I forgot to ask you about last time. This one isn't as bad though because Leo does it when he's usually happy." I told him.

"Oh? What color would that be?" He inquired.

"Red. I first thought it was a deeper pink but I'm pretty sure it's red." I answered.

Professor Hala jeered loudly. I waited for him to tell me what was so funny.

"Red you say, my my, our little seal is growing up isn't he?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I follow professor. Is it something bad?" I asked.

"No no. It's not. Tell me, have you caught any new Pokémon? Has he been fascinated or clinging to any Pokémon?" He asked me.

"No, not that I know of. Besides, his nose doesn't get red around other Pokemon a lot. In fact I think it only shines red around me." I replied.

The professor's smile faltered. His eyes got glossy, as if he was deep in thought.

"Professor? Not to be rude but, it would be easier to just tell me what red means. I can figure out the rest." I was getting worried now.

"I'm sorry my boy, but you'll have to figure that out on your own. Consider it another journey for you and your Popplio." He said." By the way, how goes your badge collecting?"

I was caught off guard by the subject change." Uh, I meant to tell you, I got my 8th badge today."

"Wonderful! That's spectacular. I'm going to send you a gift for your efforts my boy. You'll get another when you beat the league and I know you will." He congratulated. "Well I've got to go, Rowlet's pecking my feet. See you soon sonny."

"Professor Hala, wait!" It was too late, the screen turned blank.

Great, that didn't do anything but trouble me.

The next day as I was headed out, nurse joy told me a package arrived for me. I got it and found it was a Pokeball. I let out what was in it to find a Litten.

"Lit lit!" It said as it stared up at me.

It hurled a hairball from its mouth which burst into flames. I remember this trick. Professor Hala had sent me the Litten I saw back on day 1 of my adventure. How nice of him. Although, this little guy looked to be a handful, but that's okay. He was more than welcomed by my team, especially Leo who was glad to see his old friend.

* * *

I got my team eating in the living room and took a tray with me to my bedroom. I smiled, seeing Leo sleeping soundly.

"Leo, time to get up buddy." I whispered.

No response.

"Got you breakfast bud." I said enticingly.

He shifted and put the pillow on top of his head.

"Alright, suit yourself, I'll drain the bathtub then." I taunted.

He jumped straight up. So he did like the water more than food. I giggled at his panic. He frowned playfully at me seeing me laughing. I set the tray in front of him.

"Got you a Rare Candy." I whispered." Don't tell the others."

His eyes shimmered as he looked at the blue wrapping. Getting a Rare Candy was a rare occurrence for my team. They're just so rare! He then got a solemn look on his face and he stared at the door.

"Oh don't worry. I got some for them too but you're the only one getting it in bed with breakfast." I eased. He was so loving, he didn't want my other Pokemon to be left out.

He calmed down and smiled up at me. His nose sparkled red. I drifted in thought as he devoured his meal. He never looks bothered when the red appears. He's always happy when it happens and more often than not I got a kiss after or before it. What kind of emotion would that mean? Calmness? Gratitude? Trust? If only professor Hala would tell me.

Yesterday, when I challenged the Pokémon league, I asked him again. It went the same as the first time, except, I got Rowlet instead of another Litten. The professor said it was so it could help me complete the Pokedex. Yesterday was also the point of my whole story. It was the turning point in our relationship. I say relationship because, even though it just happened last night, I felt sure about it all and I think Leo does too.

* * *

"I know buddy, I'm worried too this time." I comforted Leo. His nose was yellow again.

We stood in front of the champion. What an honor! There would be time to marvel at the champion's greatness but now was the time to strip that label for myself. Boy, that sounded mean and selfish. My team was as ready as ever. Leo stood next to me, trying to look determined. The champion saw the yellow.

"Are you sure you wish to proceed with this battle with your Popplio? It looks worried, from its yellow gleaming nose. The stats are against it in this battle as you may know." The champion advised me.

"I appreciate your concern but Leo here is more than capable, aren't you boy?" I looked down at him supporting him.

Leo nodded firmly. He knew I had confidence in him and in return he trusted in me to keep him safe if the battle got out of hand. This wasn't the first time for us and we'd gotten good at reading the situation. If Leo was in any danger of getting hurt, I'd return him. He was much too precious to risk getting hurt. I don't know why I felt like this towards him, more so than towards my other Pokemon. Does that make me a bad trainer? I'm about to find out now. What better way to know truly if you're a good trainer or not then with a battle against the champion?

"Ready Leo? They say this would be our toughest battle, but they don't know that I have the best Pokémon in the world." I said and I was not exaggerating, at least that's what I felt.

Leo looked up at me and the yellow was replaced by red. He smiled at me adoringly. At that moment I knew that red was definitely not a bad thing. I too was no longer scared and we both entered the battle confidently.

It felt like it lasted for hours but really it was probably 10 minutes. The battle was close, I'll give the champ that but it was done. I was crowned the champion of Alola. There was a commotion about it but all I wanted was to take my Pokémon to the Pokémon center and then reward them. This was their effort more so than mine and I didn't like that I was getting all the attention and not them. After the fuss was over and I got my team healed, I headed back home for along awaited vacation. Mom was ecstatic and the town welcomed me like a legendary hero. It was all embarrassing really. Professor Hala was there too and he gave me another gift. It was the same Rowlet I saw with Litten and Leo. I knew that when she jumped on my head as soon as she saw me. Only when nightfall came did it finally settle down for me and I was not surrounded by people congratulating me. It was just me, mom and my team, as well as Litten and Rowlet. Professor Hala thought it would be a good idea to have them spend some time with me seeing how Leo and I got along so well. I do have to say, they are fun to have around. I didn't get to battle with them much because my team was more experienced and the foes we faced were stronger but when the chance rises, I do train them.

Anyway, with the day near its end, I went into my room for the first time in a year. I found it just like I'd left it. Leo stared in awe. It was a new sight for him, as opposed to the usual Pokémon center room.

"This is my room buddy. We'll be staying here for a while." I told him." How do you like it?" I asked. I felt like a little kid showing his parents a picture so they could be proud of him. I wanted Leo to like it.

"Popplio Lio." He chirped and smiled up at me.

"Guess what time it is bud." I teased.

"Lio! Lio! Lio!" He jumped.

Yup, typical reaction for his favorite time of day. We took an extra long bath that night. At first he was squeaking and splashing around but then he went calm and had a relaxed look on his face. Then he just kept staring at me oddly. His nose started to sparkle red in the middle of it. I got closer in the tub to look at him and he looked at my chest then lower. His red got a little stronger. I was racking my brain trying to figure this color out that I didn't notice Leo's movements until I felt his flipper touch my chest. I looked into his eyes and he into mine. His flipper started sliding slowly downwards.

He doesn't normally do that during bath time, mostly because he was more focused on the water than anything else really. I usually wash him up, maybe he wanted to return the favor. I didn't question it so he wouldn't get confused. His flipper kept treading downwards until it was at level with my belly button. He hovered over it, as if seeing it for the first time. Below that level was covered by the soapy water. That didn't stop him. His flipper kept going. I was conflicted. He was about to touch my privates, which under his soft touches was growing to its full length. Should I stop him and risk putting an obstacle in our relationship that he might not understand or should I just let him do his exploring? He waited for some sign from me. I found myself ever so slightly widening the gap between my thighs, giving him more space. We were looking at each other with serious looks. His flipper slid to the top of my groin. I felt a little pressure on the newly hair covered region. He seemed to be intrigued by the hairs there. Then his flipper flicked the top of my member which was standing almost vertically to attention. A shudder went through me. His eyes darted from my lower half to my eyes in alarm. I nodded once lightly. He let his flipper descend a little and make more contact with my penis. My heart was beating rapidly. This shouldn't feel as exciting as it does and I shouldn't be allowing it in the first place.

On Leo's side, there was little soap and I could see his body in the water. I saw what looked to be a pink appendage just below where his stomach is. It had a conical shape where the tip was pointy. That was the first time I saw his privates. So he was also hard. I had the curious urge to touch it. Did it feel like my own? Me being 14 and not experienced, I was pretty curious. I extended my arm to his chest and laid my palm flat against him. I slowly slid my hand down his soft leathery chest till I was centimeters from the pulsating organ. I paused and looked into his eyes. He in turn nodded slightly. I let my hand graze the tip of his hardened length. It pulsed with life.

"Lio." He moaned quietly.

The break in silence also brought me out of my stupor. I retracted my hand.

"That should be enough Leo. Let's dry up for bed." I spoke seriously.

He looked surprised and took his own flipper off my groin. He lowered his head, but not before I saw some blue sparkles. I got out of the tub and took out the plug. I started drying myself. Leo jumped out slowly and I dried him too, starting with his head. His member went back inside his pouch while mine was still somewhat erect. Before letting him go, I raised his chin to look at me. He had tears in his eyes.

Woah, was he that upset? I knew stopping him would bother him. I made up my mind. I leaned into him and kissed him. His eyes widened.

"Leo, you didn't mind that I was touching you like that?" I asked.

He shook his head 'no'.

"Did you want to keep touching me?" I continued.

He didn't answer. He averted his gaze. I turned his face to me and kissed him again.

"Let's go to bed. It's been a long day." I said and wrapped him up in the towel.

I carried him to my bed and placed him gently on it. His nose sparkled pink at the special treatment. I stood naked for a second debating putting on my boxers. Fuck it. I raised the covers and slid in. Leo was staring at me. I slid closer to him and kissed his cheek. I lay on my back. He turned to me and rested on his side with his left flipper on my chest. I wrapped my right arm around his back and caressed it.

We stayed like that for some time, neither of us really trying to sleep. I was thinking about earlier in the bath. I touched Leo's penis and he mine and I wasn't bothered by either act. In fact I was turned on. I started thinking about how close Leo and I are and how much we care for each other. Whatever thoughts and worries that were erupting, one thing was certain through all of them. The feeling in my gut that told me I was really excited right now and back in the tub. I loved him, as a best friend, as a partner, and much more. I wasn't worried about what further touching could have led to but what stopping it might have done.

I was interrupted from my thoughts at the feeling of something hard that started to poke me above my waist. My hand stopped its rotating motion on his back. He seemed to realize what happened and immediately turned to the other side. The room was slightly illuminated by a yellow coloration. He was scared. Scared I would react badly. I felt so bad that he would think I would be upset with him. I turned to him and put my left arm under him against his chest. I lay with my chest to his back. I wrapped my right arm around him and kissed the back of his head.

"I'm not mad at you Leo." I whispered to him as I trailed little kisses along the back of his neck." You know I love you no matter what."

I saw the yellow light fade out. I smiled happily I held his chest tightly with the arm under him and with my other hand I rubbed his waist. I kept kissing his neck and raised my head slowly moving to his cheek. I turned his head with the arm under him so he was facing me. I looked at him with my lips parted. I moved in and kissed his lips. I didn't pull back and stayed there. He didn't pull back either. I put more pressure, wanting nothing more than to keep my lips on his. I felt myself parting my lips. I darted my tongue out and gently licked his closed lips. Salty. At sensing my tongue, he opened his mouth. It wasn't a conscious decision, my tongue slipped past his lips. I felt a moist warm cavity. It was hard to put in words what I was feeling. It feels like nothing else, putting your tongue inside another mouth. I didn't move my tongue around at first until I felt his own touch mine. After that we started moving them around each other, exploring the new sensation. I wasn't grossed out as I briefly imagined. I liked it. I rubbed his chest harder and kneaded him above his lower right flipper. I kept moving my hand lower until I was massaging his groin area. The pink member was emerging from his pouch right under my palm and I pressed downwards on it. His tongue was licking mine harder. I wrapped my palm around his stiff member. It wasn't that big but compared to the rest of his body, it was quite a sizable piece of flesh. It fit perfectly in my hand though and it was very soft and warm. It was also slightly wet at the tip. At first I just let it rest in my hand, feeling it fully and marveling at the notion that Leo's penis was hard in my hand. I was getting breathless, even though I was breathing through my nose. I was getting worked up so I pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva. He looked up at me with half lidded eyes. I tightened my grip on his cock.

"You've been great, so great Leo. Relax and let me return the favor for all your battles." I breathed out.

I went back in for another kiss and started tugging his erection gently. With my left hand under him I caressed his chest till I found his tiny nipple and ran my finger over it. My other hand was working up and down his warm member. His chest was heaving and his kiss was heated. Too bad we hadn't kissed like this before. I decided I want to be kissing him all day every day. My hand felt wet all of a sudden. Spurt after spurt of gooey fluid hit my hand and the kissing slowed down. He moved away to breath. He was panting. I raised my hand. It was drenched front and back with his sticky white spunk. I managed to catch it all, nothing landed on the bedsheets. I inspected my hand closely. It should have grossed me out but I was fascinated. The smell of it was strong. It smelled like floor cleaner. I darted my tongue out at my thumb and licked up some. It tasted weird. Like the kiss, it was so strange and new. It tasted both salty and sweet at the same time but mostly salty. It was also thick but also really wet. It made me gag at first but I wanted more. I sucked on my thumb and pinky. Leo watched me with interest. He tugged my arm down to him. I complied and he brought it to his snout. His tongue shot out and licked at my palm. He cleaned it up and then stuck my index in his mouth. I felt his suction and it sent a tingle down my spine. He did the same to my other fingers till my hand was clean and covered with spit. I lowered my hand and with my index finger swiped the tip of his cock. I licked it up. I then dove in and kissed him. Both our mouths had remnants of his cum. He had turned almost completely on his back and I was hovering now above him. I moved my spit covered hand to my dick and slathered it with the spit. I felt butterflies attack my stomach. It felt so dirty yet so pleasing. The combined spit of Leo and me was now spread all over my dick. It touched one of his feet. He separated and looked down.

"Lio." He said as he tried to go lower. I didn't let him.

"Stay." I briefly told him.

I crawled upwards and put each leg on his side and sat my ass on his chest slightly, not to crush him with my weight. My hard member stuck to my gut and glistened with the lubrication. I grabbed his flippers and moved them to my dick. I let go and he started rubbing all over it with his flippers. He then licked the palm of his right flipper till it was coated and then resumed the rubbing. I rocked slowly back and forth with his movements. His hand on my cock felt wonderful.

"Lio, Pop." He said.

I understood and moved higher. I lowered my chest against the headboard of the bed. My dick was now right in front of his face. He got closer and kissed the tip and trailed kisses all over the side. He let his tongue out and licked all over it. His tongue felt warm because the air was cooling my wet penis. Then he went forward and wrapped his small mouth around the tip and slid downwards till he had it in his mouth. I wasn't big either, but for a Popplio, I guess I was. It was amazing that he could take it all. It was a fantastic feeling. I wanted to hump his face but I didn't want to be selfish and hurt him. I let him do the work. He wet my cock and then bobbed back and forth on it. The tip of his big nose touching the patch of pubic hair above my cock. I leaned against the headboard with my back arched and knees next to his shoulder ring. His flippers grabbed on to my buttcheeks and rubbed them. He stopped his bobbing and gently pushed my ass. I got the picture. I started rocking back and forth quickly but cautiously, as to not gag him. I put my left hand behind his head and held it while I fucked his mouth. I was so close. I tried to back up but he wouldn't let me. I muffled a scream so I wouldn't wake mom up and moaned into the back of my hand as I erupted in his little mouth. I shot a lot and he moved back. The last few shots landed all over his face.

I was going lax so I crawled downwards till I was hovering on top of him face to face. I lay slightly down on him without resting all my weight. I looked into his eyes and he had a smile on his cum covered face. He looked so sexy. He took my seed in the face, how could I not find him hot?

"You're beautiful you know?" I said to him smiling back.

I leaned forward and licked at his face. That was also the first time I tasted my own jizz. I didn't like it as much as his. I cleaned his face with my tongue and kissed his open mouth, feeding him the rest. We kissed for a long time and my dick had not shrunk at all, and by the stabbing on my stomach, neither did his. I leaned back and looked down. He followed my gaze. He grabbed my face and nodded. His nose was shining with the brightest red I've seen from him.

"Lio. Popplio." He said to me.

I didn't get it. I furrowed my brows trying to decipher what he meant. He then grabbed my dick with his two feet and pulled slightly towards his rear. He left it right next to his hole. I now got it. I looked up and he nodded again.

"A-are you sure? I've n-never.." I was nervous now but he stopped me.

He nodded again and kissed me briefly. I swallowed hard. If he wanted it then there was nothing to be afraid of right? I went down to his butt. His hole was right under his erect cock. It was as blue as the rest of him. It looked like an innie belly button. How would that tiny bud fit my dick? I moved my finger to it and prodded it. It felt like my belly button when I was younger, leathery and hard on the outside. I kept trying to expand the entrance until my finger could go in. He groaned in his sweet boyish voice. He didn't sound hurt. It encouraged me to go on. I pushed my finger more and it went in easier than I expected. The inside of his ass was very warm, and a little lubricated. The hole expanded so that it wasn't squeezing my finger so tightly. I pushed it back and forth a little before taking it out. It didn't have any brown smears on it, not that I would really mind anyway. I'd already licked his cum. It did smell a little strong though. It wasn't a turn off. I decided it needed to be a little wet if I was to enter. I brought my face closer and sniffed his butt. It smelled strong but not bad enough to deter me from what I intended to do. I kissed around it and then let my tongue out to the center of it. It tasted normal at first with very tiny traces of poop.

"Lio." He moaned and lay back down. He looked to be enjoying himself so I went back in with my tongue.

I pressed the tip of my tongue against his hole till it entered slightly. I was now licking the inside of his asshole. It felt weird and exciting. I licked more, trying to get as deep as I could. Leo was thrashing slightly from the waist up, but trying to keep his lower half still. I pulled back. I returned my finger inside and fingered him. I moved back on top of him and aligned my now dry cock with his mouth again while keeping my finger inside him.

"Too dry Leo." I breathed.

He knew what I meant and started licking my rigid member. Meanwhile I added my middle finger as well and was stretching him as best as I could to accommodate my cock. My dick was slick wet and his hole was stretched wider than it was when I first saw it. It was time. I pulled out and crawled downwards till my cock was near his bum. He jumped around till he was on his stomach. I turned him back on his back.

"No Leo, I wanna look into your beautiful eyes while I do it. This isn't only about me." I told him.

His red grew brighter, it lit the room. He smiled.

"Poppliuu." He said and I could have sworn it sounded like an 'I love you'.

I kissed him and then took a deep breath. Here goes.

"Please tell me as soon as you feel pain okay?" I urged him as I brought my cock to his entrance.

His legs lay around my waist, barely reaching each other. I was hovering over him, his head level with just below my chin. My dick made contact with his hole and I pushed slightly. It didn't get much resistance and slid inside due to the lubrication. The head was covered and part of the shaft. It was already the best feeling I have ever experienced. I couldn't help but cry out in bliss. Leo's legs squeezed my butt. I waited for a few moments before pushing even more till my entire member was lodged inside his once tiny hole.

"Ohh Leo. This feels. Amazing." My breath was held." Does it hurt?"

He shook his head slowly. I started moving gently. It felt so tight and warm. Just like his mouth but way tighter. It was wrapped tightly around my engorged penis. My hands were supporting me on either side of him. I bent lower so I was on my elbows and slid my hands under his back. I pulled a pillow from above and brought it under his rear. It made it easier to support myself and him and push inside while holding his body close to mine. I wrapped my arms around his back and he clung to me. I was buried deep inside of him. If I could stay like this all night I would. Leo's breaths were coupled his soft moans. It was such a delightful sound.

"You're so hot Leo." I said to him as I pumped myself in him.

He raised his head as far up and I lowered mine down, bending backwards so I could reach his face. We kissed sloppily while I pounded into him. The distance I created between my chest and his revealed his bouncing cock asking for attention. Without breaking the kiss, I brought my right hand to his dick and masturbated him to my fucking rhythm. I was getting faster and the bed was creaking. Leo was like a ragdoll shoved under my weight and pounding but he was moaning loudly, clearly enjoying it. I was seconds from having my second orgasm of the night when I felt Leo's warm jet of sperm cover our abdomens. It was warm and slick. It drove me over the top and I shoved hard, emptying my semen in his small asshole.

"Leoooooo!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Lio!" He breathed as he wrapped his flippers around my back.

It took a few minutes of breathing in silence to regain our breath. I was still inside him but I was going soft. It popped out of his butt and some of the fluid was running out. I leaned to the side of the bed and picked up my shirt. I put it under his butt.

"Dry up with that for now. I won't be needing it for a while anyway." I said.

He remained on his back. I looked over to him. He was covered in his cum and his butt was leaking my own. His member was going flaccid and retreating into his pouch. He looked breathtaking. I cleaned my front with my discarded boxers and then lay down next to my partner, now lover. I brought my hand to his face and caressed his cheek. I bent down and smooched his lips. We made out for several minutes. His nose was still bright red.

"I love you Leo, more than anything." I whispered.

"Poppliuu." He returned and the red grew ten fold.

I got it!

* * *

"Love!" I affirmed.

"Excuse me?" Professor Hala responded. He had a confused look.

"It's love. The red sparkle." I repeated as I held on to Leo in my arms." He's in love."

"Ah." He nodded." Yes, that's quite right. Red means he is in love with that special someone whom he will devote his life to."

I knew it! Leo was in love. With me. And I loved him back.

"So tell me, who's the lucky poke lady?" Professor Hala asked.

"Uhhh." I blanked.

* * *

Well, there it is. My first M rated story. The fantasy struck me as soon as the reveal happened and I just had to do something about it. I hope you all liked it. Hit me up with a review, if you're shy, a PM. Favorites and Follows are also always welcome. Thank you!


End file.
